Thoughts from an Emperor
Part 1 The war has followed me all my life, the fate it brings with it is evil, but this is a sacrifice I must make in order to ensure the country that my ancestors have passed on to me, for only with the will to victory, can the country survive the fate it is sealed to. For my ancestors, the great founders of this country, those who triumphed on the battlefield in the struggle for freedom, in the fight for a future that was different. Yes, the honor and the burden are now placed on my shoulders, and the country has the sole aim of creating a better future for the people of the country, and this country are our most valued possession. And this country we must protect and love, this country is our country, and I intend to make sure that this country, which my ancestors passed on to me, this legacy, that I and we have been awarded, this country must live. For what is life without goals, what is life without a home, what is life without hope. Our goal, our home, our hope, that is Falleentium. For Falleentium is a country that protects its people, but only if its people protect Falleentium. We must secure our borders, we must stop our internal problems, we must through peaceful and violent methods ensure that we do not fall away. The war has followed me all my life, it sticks to my heart and spreads in the realm, but this is necessary to protect this country against the danger that threatens it to fall apart. My ancestors won freedom by war, and I will ensure that freedom by war too. Part 2 Apari, Apari - you Apari - you choose to leave the same federation that you in the beginning of time proposed to make - you Apari - is a friend, but an enemy, for you are our brothers, for you are our friends, you, we fought against and together - you Apari is our neighbor and ally - you Apari is our biggest enemy, our biggest traitor, our biggest coward - you Apari is the biggest loss the Falleen people have experienced You Apari will never be the same. Part 3 I have often wondered how my death will come. Will I like my dear wife be assassinated in cold blood, or will I die on the battlefield in the fight for the Empire's future and existence, or will I simply just died old and alone? I have no answer to this, but I know that I will be remembered by all, the question is, will I be remembered for being good or bad? Part 4 (END) The Principality of Darpartryo is my home, but this home is not as it once was. Once upon a time you could see its borders and its power. But now it is hidden away, away from the political game. The Darparian House may be the ruling house, but the country Darpartryo no longer exists, it is lost and hidden from what today is Falleentium. But Falleentium as we know it, was not meant to be this way. The never-ending battle for what Falleentium is, will never end, however, it is clear, my home Darpartryo does not exist anymore. For I have failed. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium